little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Brick helps Blossom
On shore, under his castle, Brick played the same song Blossom sang to him on his clarinet, Balto lay nearby as Brick played his clarinet. He stopped and sighed and got up off of the rock. Brick started walking around, getting Balto's attention and causing him to get excited. "What is it, Brick?" asked the wolf-dog. "That voice." Brick said, "I can't get it out of my head." He turned to Balto, saying, "I've looked everywhere, Balto. Where could she be?" Not far away, Blossom and her friends finally managed to get her to the shore. It was exhausting, but everyone made it to the shore. Simba, Flower, and Secretary Bird were the only ones exhausted and weary that they collasped near the rocks! Blossom started to wake up and pushed her hair out of her eyes. As she did, she noticed her new knees and was caught by surprise. She raised one of her legs above water and saw a foot and five toes (in real life, human beings have five fingers on their hands). She wiggled her toes and was fascinated. She had finally gotten her wish of having legs and being a human. As she marveled at her new legs, Timon flew overhead and landed on Blossom's leg. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" he exclaimed, "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Blossom shook her head no, but kept smiling. "No? No, huh?" Then Timon thought for a moment and said, "Well let me see. New . . . seashells?" Blossom didn’t respond, but smirked at Timon, hoping he’d find out the answer. "No new seashells." Blossom shook her leg to get Timon to notice, and he stood on her leg, annoying Secretary Bird. "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now," he said. "But if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" "SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!" Secretary Bird shouted. Finally, Timon jumped up, seeing Blossom's legs, and rose up in a flutter at the outburts. "She traded her voice to the duck witch and got legs." Secretary Bird explained, "Jeez, man . . ." By that time, Timon had flown and sat on a rock by the bird. "I knew that." While Blossom attempted to stand, Simba and Flower explained to Timon what was going to happen. "Blossom's been turned into a human." said Simba. "She's gotta make the red-haired RowdyRuff Boy fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." added Flower. Her legs were a little wobbly. It was as if watching a baby try to stand on its own with no support for the first time. "And she's only got three days." said Secretary Bird. Blossom managed to get on her feet, but quickly found herself unable to stand still. She quickly lost her balance and fell over in the water, causing a splash that got Simba, Flower, Secretary Bird, and Timon wet and causing Timon to have a piece of seaweed hanging off his nose. Another piece of seaweed was on top of Blossom's red hair. Secretary Bird got frantic. "Just look at her. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a bird, that's what her father'd say!" he complained, turning his attention to the lion cub and skunk. Other than Secretary Bird's frantic yelling, Blossom was getting up and getting the seaweed off of her hair. Hearing this, she saw Secretary Bird starting to head into the water, and then she picked him up and shook her head frantically, trying to make him change his mind. Blossom didn't want her father to find out about what she just did, and, picking him up and shaking her head no are in an attempt to stop him from going to tell Dijon. Secretary Bird carried on complaining. "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady." Eventually, he stopped complaining and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that duck witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." Secretary Bird's hope for Blossom started fading away when he saw Blossom's sad, gloomy face. Fearing that Blossom would get more depressed than she was when her grotto was destroyed by Dijon's anger, Secretary Bird finally started to give in, saying, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that boy." Blossom smiled and kissed the bird before putting him down. "Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be." he said. Timon came across what appeared to be a blue long-sleeved turtleneck sweater, a purple miniskirt, pink glasses, white socks, and blue shoes. Timon grabbed the shirt, skirt, glasses, socks, and shoes. "Now, Kilala, I'm tellin' ya," said the meerkat, "If you wanna be a human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Before that, he noticed that with Blossom's mertail gone, she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down, …except her shell bra, mermaid bikini bottom, and bow. Meanwhile, Brick continued trudging down the beach, unable to take the girl’s voice out of her head. But as he walked, Balto detected a scent, one that he recognized from before. Suddenly getting excited, he tried getting Brick to follow him. "Brick, look!" cried the wolf-dog. Brick looked stunned. "Balto? Huh . . . what," Balto just happily started running ahead of Brick. The red-haired RowdyRuff Boy saw his pet wolf-dog rush off. "Balto!" Back with Blossom's friends, they managed to dress Blossom up in the blue sweater, purple skirt, pink glasses, white socks, and blue shoes over her pink shell bra and matching mermaid bikini bottom. She was still wearing her red bow. She felt giddy wearing her first human clothes. Timon gave a wolf whistle as he checked out his friend. "Ya look great, kid!" he said. "Ya look - sensational." Simba and Flower agreed. But Secretary Bird felt skeptical about the shirt, skirt, glasses, socks, and shoes. "The Red-haired PowerPuff Girl must be this way! She's this way! Follow me!" Suddenly, everyone heard Balto's excited shouting nearby and looked. They spotted Balto charging towards them. Simba and Flower yelped, got spooked, and hid under the shallow water. Timon flew off, and Secretary Bird, knowing that Blossom would need him, rushed to the girl and hid in her skirt. Blossom tried getting away from Balto. But the hyper wolf-dog kept intercepting her at every turn. Blossom got on a small boulder at the beach as Balto kissed her face. "Balto!" Brick called from a distance. Balto stopped licking Blossom, turned, and ran to his master, leaving Blossom to smile at the wolf-dog. "Balto!" Brick called before seeing his pet, and tried to calm Balto down. "Quiet, Balto! What's gotten into you fella?" As Brick petted his pet, his eyes widened when he noticed A sitting on the boulder. "There she is!" Balto said. "Oh . . . Oh, I see." said Brick, as he approached the red-haired PowerPuff Girl tried to compose herself by moving her hair out of her face. "Are you O.K., miss?" asked Brick, as he playfully ruffled Balto's head. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you." he said, "He's harmless, really - . . ." Brick stopped talking and stared at Blossom, but as he did, he started having a feeling. There was something familiar about her. Blossom smiled very lovingly at him. "You . . . seem very familiar . . . to me." Brick said skeptically, "Have we met?" Blossom nodded yes with a big smile on her face. "She's the one, the red-haired PowerPuff Girl I was talking to you about earlier!" Balto cried in excitement. He tried to lick her, but he was pushed down by Brick. "We have met?" asked Brick, as he grasped her hands, "I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name? Brick turned to Blossom with excitement and also started feeling joyful and curious. "Yes, what is it?" he asked. Blossom tried speaking. But with her voice gone, nothing came out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" Brick asked, "What is it?" Blossom patted on her throat and showed Brick her neck, trying to show that she couldn’t talk. "You can't speak?" Blossom shook her head sadly. This caused Brick to feel down. "Oh." he said, "Then you couldn't be who I thought." He was sure that this girl was the one who saved him. Balto rolled his eyes in frustration. "Oh, brother!" Blossom is his master's rescuer! Couldn't he see that? Blossom did the same thing before coming up with an idea. I know! Blossom thought. She moved her arms and hands around as if she was trying to do pantomime or charades. Brick tried to figure out what Blossom was trying to say. "What is it?" he asked, "You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Blossom tried to make more hand movements to communicate. But then, she lost her balance and fell off the boulder! "Whoa, whoa, careful," said Brick, as he caught Blossom in his arms. "Careful. Easy." The two stared at each other in a shocked and awkward way. "Gee, you must have really been through something." said the red-haired RowdyRuff Boy, "Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." As Brick put Blossom's arm over his shoulder, she glimpsed behind her and gave her friends a big grin. Simba, Flower, and Timon smiled at her and wished her good luck. Brick guided Blossom toward his castle. Walking was very hard for someone who spent their whole life swimming! Regardless, Brick was patient and made sure Blossom did not fall. Eventually, they arrived at Brick's castle. Later in the day, Blossom was introduced to the people working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Blossom up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub filled with bubbles, Blossom played with them, overcome by fascination. Pouring warm water from a jug over her head was a woman with fair skin, black, shoulder-length hair, and baby blue eyes, wearing a red long-sleeved undershirt that is also underneath an orange and light yellow striped sleeveless polo shirt, brown pants, red sandals, and pink lipstick. Her name was Ms. Keane, the castle maid. She was nearby, and she helped in getting Blossom cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Ms. Keane, "Oh, the poor thing! We'll have you feeling better in no time. Secretary Bird, who was hiding in Blossom's skirt peeked out, but saw Ms. Keane overhead, taking the sweater, shirt, and socks and preparing to leave the room. "I'll just - I'll just get these washed for you." she said. In another room, the sweater, skirt, and socks were put in large tub, and Lori Loud, Red Hot Riding Hood, and Trixie Tang helped wash them. Unfortunately, Secretary Bird was still stuck in these clothes, and he couldn’t get out. "Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls." Lori said, beginning to talk. "No!" Red exclaimed. Lori washed the sweater, skirt, and socks causing Secretary Bird to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement, saying, "Eileen says she's a princess, but since when has Eileen ever gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak-" "Madame," said Secretary Bird. "Please!" As this conversation went on, he was squished by a presser, along with the sweater, skirt, and socks, but he recovered immediately afterward, though he landed on the clothes in the laundry basket. "Not my idea of a princess." said Lori, as she took the socks, the sweater, and the skirt and hung them on a clothesline, one by one, "If Brick's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." As the clothes were hung from the clothesline, they were moved towards the nearby castle. Secretary Bird jumped out of the skirt and landed in a room through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Secretary Bird started to get up. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried dogs on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Secretary Bird to take. He fainted in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:X Helps His Girlfriend Category:Spin-offs